Kidnap
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: Wendy and Carla make a hasty escape from the swarm of gossip girls at the guild, only to find themselves suddenly involved in some scam from the Dark Guild, Black Thunder. Wendy is in serious trouble when Romeo sees her powerful magic rising into the sky. Can he save her before she disappears forever? Rated T for language and references.


Chapter 1 - That Day.

**Me: I think Romendy is just so KAWAI! I was so excited about this fanfiction that I could stop writing! My history project can wait.  
Lucy: Don't you think school work comes first.  
Me: Over you guys? Never!  
Lucy: But you're dropping to Cs in most subjects!  
Me: You sound like my mom! I'm only in second year. There's plenty of time to catch up before the Junior Cert.  
Natsu: Haha she got you there, Luce.  
Lucy: Shut it, flame-breath.  
Natsu: Sc-scary Lucy. Good Lucy, don't hurt your best friend and partner and boyfriend. To Lisanna... I'm Lucy's.  
Lucy: *blush I can't believe you'd say that. In front of everyone!  
Happy: They liiiiiiike eachother.  
Me: Haha. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story.**

Not much of a good day, it rained for most of it. The night didn't look like it would turn out much better. Wendy sighed. Hopefully this wasn't an upset Juvia because the answer to that would, most likely, be Gajeel beating up her team mate, Gray. Well the day hadn't been all bad, Carla had finally given in to the the cheerful blue neko we love. But Romeo hadn't even come to the guild. Wendy was starting to lose faith in him. She started to dream about her would-be-boyfriend if got up the guts to ask her out.

"...right Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer snapped out of her trance, realizing Erza was asking her a question.

"Could you repeat that please Erza-san?"

It was gossip time. When the girls, Lucy, Cana, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Evergreen, Carla and Wendy, went to he bar to discuss the latest couple and breakups. The bar was their usual HQ but as Macao and Wakaba were having an early drinking contest, they usually didn't start until_ after_ dinner, they were in the games room. That place had it all, a computer nerd's dream. Every different kind of game console available in Fiore? They had it. Board games, sports games, laptops and Wifi connection. Though it's not like people actually used it. They preferred drinking and fighting. Wendy loved this place, she practically lived here with Happy, Carla and Romeo.

"I was saying that Carla finally gave in to Happy..."

"Oh, yes, that."

"Well..." Mirajane prompted.

"Well, what?"

"What happened?!" everyone screamed, the bluenette was shocked by their sudden outburst. But, then again, she had been dreaming about her cru.. I mean best friend while they were talking.

Carla shot her a look that clearly said _don't tell them anything! _Carla new Wendy couldn't refuse, it was her private life after all.

"I don't know, I wasn't there and Carla refuses to tell me anything about it. Case closed...unless we get Happy in here." the not-so-innocent child said with a mischeivious grin on her face. Fairy Tail is a bad influence to her!

The girls went to find the little exceed so Wendy and Carla took their chance to...RUN FOR IT! Happy was currently at home so Carla's secrets were safe...for now.

Fairy Hills was on the on the other side of that alley that Wendy gates so much, but she had no choice. The girls would be after her soon and she wanted to be safe in her own apartment before then.

The grey clouds blocked the light of the winter moon in the sky. The alley was black than black and you could barely see the ground. Wendy and Carla walked home, both being incredibly quiet and so was the man behind the trash can up ahead.

They passed what looked like a metal tube that was standing up, wide enough to hide in. Carla was getting tired and streched, still floating in mid air. Before she could yawn a bag was forced over her head, cancelling her Aera transformation and muffling her scream. But it wasn't muffled enough for Wendy to pass it off as nothing.

She sniffed the air. Yep, Carla was still there but her scent was mixed with what smelled like...rotten vegetables? Probably just the alley, they do tend to smell like that. A car up ahead, easy there was a road there. But what bothered hr was an unfamiliar smell, an unfamiliar smell that defenatley came from a human.

She narrowed her eyes, no one hurts her cat! Breathing in as she turned she shouted...

"Sky Dragon's Breath!"

Her signature breath attack soared across to the newcomer. A simple movement of his hand and mumbling aomething under his breath, incantation maybe, and Wendy's strongest attack reflected off a bright blue sheild into the sky above.

"Dragon Slaying magic? Interesting, maybe I've found a good one this time. I'm sure you will but up a good fight, but you will give in. They all do eventually," the man sneered at Wendy. Her eyes raised to his forehead, now lit by the light of his magic sheild.

"Black Thunder?!" Wendy was in shock. That guild was located in Thrainton, a town on the other side of Fiore. Why was he here and what did he want with her. She already realized his magic. She had one chance against this guy and she missed it, the element of surprise no longer in her favour.

Unless...she pushed the idea from her mind. The was no way in hell that she was calling for help. This fight was hers. _Shit, I'm starting to sound like Natsu and Gajeel. My brothers have too much of an effect on me. _She told herself, making a mental note to tell them about this later. Now, where was she. Oh, yes...

"Sky Dragon's Shot!"

He didn't mind being at the guild but today was his, and his alone. His mother would have wanted that, right? Wendy, he should have told her. His dad was at the guild all day, drinking away his sorrows. It's been two years, two_ years_ since his mother died. He hated this day, November 5, never in his life would he ever enjoy his birthday again. Never. A bright blue light was shot into the sky. He had seen that magic before. Sky Dragon's Shot. Wendy only used that in a very serious fight. Romeo stood up.

"Shit, Wendy!" he shouted before taking off to where the blue light hung in the sky over head.

**Me: Yey, go Romeo! Go save Wendy. She's so helpless she needs a boyfriend who can protect her!  
Wendy: *pissed (for once) Shut up! If you don't...I'll eat your...cheese puffs!  
Me: Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. Go take lesson from Gajeel on how to threaten people and come back at the start of the next chapter so we can see your progress.  
Romeo: Wendy come on, I'll with you. Gajeel-nii isn't **_**that**_** scary.  
Me: Ahh look at the happy couple.  
Wendy: *blush  
Romeo: *pissed (aswell) Shut up or I'll to torch you hair.  
Me: Now that's how you threaten someone. But you need to be able to follow through on those threats.  
Romeo: Oh I will. *evil grin Mwahahahaha  
Me: *gulp Please reveiw or Romeo will follow through on his threat and I'll be bold. Natsu is a bad influence on you! Bye..for now!**


End file.
